In industrial plants such as petrochemical refineries, chemical plants and power generation plants, a Distributed Control System, hereinafter referred to as DCS, is used to control process operations by the use of control elements placed throughout the physical systems. The DCSs are connected to various field devices such as various measurement devices for pressure, temperature, and flow transmitters in order to measure various parameters related to a processes. The DCSs are also connected to actuators and control values using setpoint control to control parameters related to processes. The field devices transmit measure various parameters and transmit them to the DCS in real-time. The field devices are connected to the DCS using a process control network system such as FOUNDATION™ Fieldbus. The DCS is operated by a human operator, a console operator, who monitor the real-time values transmitted from field devices and control these devices and in turn the process in operation. The console operator views the process parameters on a Human Machine Interface (HMI). Another actor in the operations of an industrial plant is a field operator, who performs various tasks in physical equipment present in the industrial plant. Field operator is responsible for identifying risks and mitigating them in physical equipment present in the industrial plant. The roles of field operator involve performing maintenance routines and regular inspection of the physical equipment present in the plant.
In case of a petrochemical refinery, the refinery is spread over a large geographical area and has a large number of field devices. Day-to-day operations in a petrochemical refinery involve communication between the console operator and the field operator. The field operator may ask the console operator for assistance to perform his tasks. The console operator may also instruct the field operator to perform maintenance related tasks when the console operator diagnoses a problem with the use of DCS such as shutting down manual valves. The field operator may be required to work in challenging environments such as rainy, heat or cold outdoor conditions. The field operator also routinely performs visual inspection of equipment present in the industrial plant for detecting problems such as gas leaks, oil spill, or unusual sounds. These unusual signs may indicate a potential problem with the equipment present in the plant. There are some scenarios when the field operator needs assistance from the console operator in locating a particular valve in a large industrial plant such as a petrochemical refinery. In cases of emergency situations, sending a field operator to perform visual inspection has two disadvantages. One is that it takes time for the field operator to reach the destination. The other disadvantage is that sending a human field operator puts the person at a risk of a physical injury or exposure to harmful gases or radiation.
The petrochemical refinery has large metal structures such as pipes that are spread over a large geographical area. Therefore, to reach locations precisely, the field operator may require assistance from the console operator. A Global Positioning System, hereinafter referred to as GPS, will not work in a petrochemical refinery at all locations, especially indoor locations, due to the lack of line of sight required for a GPS receiver to work. Line of sight is unavailable in indoor conditions and outdoor areas where large metal structures block the line of sight.